


Fire

by MidnightTsuki



Series: Fire And Rain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: Maybe happiness isn’t hard to find, if you know where you’re looking.University/College AU in which Akaashi is struggling to keep up with life, but Bokuto's there to comfort him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fire And Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500995
Kudos: 61





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StAgony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAgony/gifts).



> This is the second work in this series, however it can be read independently of the first work.
> 
> This part is set somewhere during Akaashi’s third year of university.

Bokuto yawned, stretching out his body, careful not to wake the setter, who was snoring softly beside him. He watched as Akaashi’s chest softly rose and fell, a peaceful expression on his face, contrasting the sad and depressive one that was seemingly permanently engraved on his face during the day. His hair tumbled across his forehead, unruly and wild, unlike Akaashi.

Bokuto eased himself out of bed, leaving Akaashi undisturbed. He went about his morning routine in silence, from styling his hair to eating his breakfast. It was only as he was fastening his laces, that he heard a rustling coming from his bed. He whipped around, to find a sleepy, but awake, Akaashi, rubbing his eyes.

“What time is it?” Akaashi asked as he yawned.

Bokuto pulled his phone out of his pocket. “6:30. You still have over two hours until class, don’t worry.”

“Are you going for your run?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in 30 minutes.” Bokuto smiled, standing up. “Did you want me to grab you anything?”

Akaashi pondered for a second, before replying. “Could I please come?”

Bokuto was slightly shocked. Akaashi hadn’t gone on morning runs with him since they were back in high school. Nowadays, Akaashi usually spent his mornings studying, or getting ready to go to the library, for studying of course, or on rare occasions like today, actually getting some sleep.

“Uh, yeah, sure! That’d be great, actually.” Bokuto grinned. Akaashi gave a small smile in return, before getting up and getting changed into his workout gear, which was usually reserved for volleyball practice.

The two headed out of the university dorms, which were all but quiet aside from the few others who were early risers, whether they be starting their commute to 7am classes or going out as Bokuto and Akaashi were.

The cold, spring morning air cut through Akaashi’s shirts, causing him to shiver slightly. He hadn’t predicted it being this cold, considering Bokuto was wearing even less heat conserving clothes than he was. Bokuto noticed the setter shivering, and put an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Koutaro, it’s going to be hard to run if you’re hugging me.” Akaashi pointed out, however, made no attempt to get away.

“Then so be it.” Bokuto grinned. “We can just walk like this.”

“But I don’t want to interrupt your training routine.” Akaashi counteracted.

“Well, you’re breaking your own routine to join me this morning. It’s only fair that I break mine too.”

The two walked along together in silence, the ground beneath them crunching due to the frost that collected on it overnight. As the sun rose, so did the birds, and soon the world around them awoke. The faint hum of traffic in the distance gradually grew quieter, as they found themselves further into the parklands, away from the noise of the morning commuters.

“Do you have any classes today?” Bokuto asked, trying to start a conversation. He knew Akaashi was content with silence, having said many a time that he just enjoyed being in the company of Bokuto, however, Bokuto on the other hand preferred a bit of static.

“I have a lab tutorial today, but not until after lunch. I think I’m prepared though, so that’s good, I suppose.” Akaashi said, with a small smile. He hadn’t felt sure of himself for as long as he could remember, but his hard work had been paying off. Just a little more, and he reckoned he could be happy again.

“That’s great, Keiji.” Bokuto grinned, giving his partners arm a small squeeze. “You know, I’ve noticed something.”

“Hm? And what’s that?”

“You haven’t been putting as much time into your studies recently.” Bokuto pointed out, causing Akaashi to tense up slightly. Bokuto thought he was slacking off? No surely, that couldn’t be, it was-

“I can see your brain racing a million miles per hour.” Bokuto said, sounding concerned. “I didn’t mean that you weren’t working as hard. But you’ve been giving yourself time for things other than school, and you’ve seemed a lot happier.”

“I have?”

“I mean, I don’t know what happens in your head. I wish I could, I really do.” Bokuto frowned. “But I do know you, and I’d say you’ve been a lot more yourself recently.”

“Myself?” Akaashi repeated. “I’ve been in this state for the past four years, Koutaro. Being happy isn’t me anymore.”

“Don’t say that.” Bokuto said, stopping them from walking any further. The sun squinted down at them through the gaps in the trees from which they stood beneath. “The Keiji I know is a happy one. The Keiji I met back in my second year of high school, the one who said he wanted to set for me.” Akaashi blushed slightly, remembering the small crush he’d had on the ace since he was in his final year of junior high, back when he saw him play. From that moment, he’d set his sites on getting into Fukuurodani. “The Keiji I know is happy when he does well, even if he’s a little too harsh on himself sometimes. Just because the clouds in your mind shadow over the sun, it doesn’t mean the sun isn’t there. Those clouds will go away soon. They have to.”

Akaashi chuckled. “You’re becoming quite the poet, aren’t you?”

Bokuto gleamed back at Akaashi, his golden irides sparkling in the sun. “You reckon?”

“For sure.” Akaashi confirmed, offering a small smile in return.

The duo stood there, taking in one another’s presence. Bokuto’s lightly tanned skin was slightly flushed, due to a combination of both the cold and their walk. Akaashi studied the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and how the dimples on his left cheek was marginally bigger than the ones on his right. A warmth grew inside Akaashi’s chest, one he hadn’t properly felt in such a long time. What was once a dull flame was now a fully blown fire, consuming his body in a warmth and love he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Koutaro?” Akaashi asked, turning to face his best friend.

Bokuto grinned back at him. “Yeah, Keiji?”

Akaashi looked down, grabbing Bokuto’s hands before looking up at him once more, this time, with a big smile spread across his face.

“I love you.”

And the fire continues to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I originally aimed to have it around 2000 words like the first one, however I liked keeping this part short and sweet. The last part of the series will be the longest of the three, so look forward to that, I guess.


End file.
